


Sea Change

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Before The Storm, Bisexual, F/F, Fan Poetry, Fanpoem, Gay, LIS, Lesbians, LiS: Before the Storm, LiS: BtS, Poetry, Shakespeare, The Tempest, chloe price - Freeform, fan poem, life is strange - Freeform, poem, pricefield, rachel amber - Freeform, sea change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: An Amberprice poem, inspired by Episode 2 of Before the Storm.  Chloe POV.I snuck lots of references into this. See if you can catch them all!





	Sea Change

The warmest colors  
are the ones you wear--  
even the coolest shades  
of ocean.

A hot quiet spreads  
across the glistening street  
when you kiss me,  
blue lamplight

flickering. Like moths  
to moonlight, have girls  
always been this soft?  
Am I?

Those pearls of your eyes  
glow like sea nymphs  
and I, I've forgotten  
every ending--

this is the one I choose,  
here, in the absence  
of our stony fathers.  
I whimper

as you swim, doe paddling  
fingers through my hair  
and I'm drowning,  
full fathom

five, the years since  
my last breath  
and I'm gasping,  
"please, more."

Is this how it feels  
to be suspended in amber--  
your flowering rose,  
this starry silence--

like home?


End file.
